


The Marauders

by asymmetricaloblivion



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: #halfbloodprince, #jamespotter, #jily, #lilyevans, #marauders, #peterpettigrew, #remuslupin, #severussnape, #siriusblack, #snape, #wolfstar - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricaloblivion/pseuds/asymmetricaloblivion
Summary: It's the first year at Hogwarts and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter start their schooling and so do Lily and Severus.Let's explore the various friendships that blossomed on the Hogwarts Express.Let's walk through the giant door and into the Great Hall and get sorted and spend the year at Hogwarts.





	1. The First of September

It was a dry Wednesday morning at Godric's Hollow and Mrs. Potter was hustling in the kitchen making various kinds of treats for her son. James Potter was going to Hogwarts for his first year and was very excited and had got ready before anyone in the house even woke up. He went to the kitchen calling for his mom and said, "Mom!! I'm so excited! I'm sure I'll be sorted into Gryffindor like Dad!!". His mom smiled and said, "Of course you will son! I also hope you'll take a special interest in Potions as our ancestors invented quite some useful Potions." James didn't like the idea of Potions much and kept quite at his Mom's comment. He forgot all about it as he saw his Dad bringing his pet owl. Her name was Swoops. James loved Swoops very much! He'd got her only 2 days back and already loved her immensely. "Good morning Euphemia! Good day Son! Are you ready to go?", Mr. Potter asked. "I've to give him a lot of food to eat on the train Fleamont! James, get your trunk, I'll put all these in." Mrs. Potter said. James grinned at his parents and went to get his trunk. It was a bit heavy and he felt dejected that he couldn't levitate his trunk as Underage Wizards were not allowed to perform magic outside school.

Soon the Potters were ready, and they assembled in front of the fireplace. First Mr. Potter went into the fireplace, taking some Floo Powder with him and announced, "King's Cross Station!", while throwing the Floo Power in. He disappeared in a swirl of green flames. Euphemia and James followed suit and soon the family was at King's Cross Station on the platform nine and three-quarters where the Hogwarts Express was waiting.

Meanwhile, in a dark street of London, at No. 12, Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Black was screeching at her elder son "Sirius!!! Get your trunk here and have breakfast! Don't you ever do anything properly!?" Startled by the screechy voice of his mother, little Regulus peaked out of his bedroom. As soon as Mrs. Walburga Black saw her little son, her demeanor changed, and she started talking to him in a sweet and loving tone and asked him to go back to sleep. Sirius scowled at his Mother and went into the kitchen to have his breakfast. His Dad was reading the Daily Prophet, with his breakfast laid out on the table. "Good morning Dad", Sirius greeted him with no feeling of a _good_ morning. Mr. Black grunted his greeting and started eating. Sirius sighed and sat down for his breakfast. Today was not going to be a good day.

Soon after breakfast, all the Blacks assembled near the ornamental silver jewelry box which served as their portkey. The box was permanently fixed in the center of their dining table when it was turned into a portkey. Regulus was excited for his brother going to Hogwarts, but the same excitement wasn't seen on Sirius's face. Mrs. Black called to the others to touch the portkey. They all did and were swooshed away to King's Cross in seconds.

Far away from such hustle and fanciness, a weary looking Mr. Lupin was trying to convince his son, who was crying and hiding under the bed, that it'll be alright to go to Hogwarts and that he'd already made arrangements with Dumbledore. But poor Remus, though he felt reassured that his father had spoken to Dumbledore, had his own fears.

Nonetheless, he urged himself from under the bed and stood up. "It's gonna be okay Remus. Don't worry. You'll even make good friends" said Lyall Lupin. "Okay Dad", answered Remus, thinking just the opposite. He couldn't even imagine the idea that somebody would want to befriend him. Soon, they were out in the street and his father stuck out his wand. And with a loud BANG the Knight Bus appeared to take them to King's Cross.

Far away from all this Wizarding scuffle, two more young children were getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time. They were not the same kind of magical children like James, Sirius, and Remus who were Pure bloods. One of them was a Half-blood wizard and the other was a Muggle-born witch.

The young Half-blood wizard, called Severus Snape, was very much troubled. His parents were fighting over him once again. He hated his father so much already and ever since he had gotten 'the letter', his father had become even more unbearable and he had started to hate him even more if that was possible.

Nonetheless, he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, and that too, with Evans. He was jerked out of these thoughts by his mother pulling him towards the door. "Come Sev, let's get out of here! I just can't bear this anymore!!!" screeched his mother and tugged him out into the street. Mrs. Eileen Prince turned towards her son and said, "We're going to Apparate. Hold on tight Sev!". As soon as she said this, Severus clung to his Mother's hand as though clinging on for dear life; and soon he felt the familiar tug at his navel, was swooshed into thin air along with his mother.

Very near to this place, Petunia Evans was having a tantrum. She couldn't tolerate her freak sister going to the freak school and she having to go along to King's Cross to drop her off. Lily was constantly urging Petunia to stop so that they could go to the station on time. "Tunie please! Let's go! I can't miss the Hogwarts Express! Please!!! Lily cried. "Hmpf! I don't care about your freak school you freak! I'm not going! I'll stay at home you go!", Petunia scoffed.

Lily was heartbroken at this and went to tell her mother. Petunia started crying silently as she went to her room. He opened her drawer and glanced at the letter she had got from the Headmaster of Hogwarts - Albus Dumbledore. As soon as Lily had gotten her letter, she had written to Dumbledore to accept her too at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had endearingly replied that she did not have magic in her and hence she couldn't be a witch.

Mrs. Evans opened the door and urged Petunia to come with her and told her that her father and sister were already seated in the car. Resigned to her fate, Petunia followed her mother out of the room.


	2. The Scarlet Train to Hogwarts

James Potter and his family arrived on to platform nine and three-quarters at 10:45. James ran in search of an empty compartment and immediately found one at the very end of the train. He put his owl in and shoved up his trunk with his father's help, into the luggage compartment. And then, when he went to sit down in his compartment, he noticed a black-haired boy sitting there.

James didn't mind making friends. So, he went up to the boy and said, "Hey! I'm James Potter! And you are?". The boy looked hesitant and murmured, "Hi! I'm Sirius. Nice to meet you." He looked pleased when James sat in front of him, not noticing that he hadn't said his family name. Mr. and Mrs. Potter appeared outside the window and James waved at them. They smiled at Sirius and he wearily smiled back. "I'll be back alright?", said James and went to meet his family. 

Sirius never thought that a person of Gryffindor lineage would become friends with a person having a Slytherin lineage. But he was sure this was not the case. He hadn't mentioned his last name. Otherwise, James would have either kicked him out of the compartment or went away to find someplace else to sit. But he knew for sure that _he_ was not a Slytherin. Though his whole family was in Slytherin, he was certain that he won't be a Slytherin because he never acted like one or thought like one. He wasn't ambitious, or cunning, or anything with which a Slytherin was associated. Sighing heavily, he simply stared at the happy family, knowing full well that he'd never have that.

Somebody knocked on the compartment door and Sirius turned around to look at a weary looking boy who had cuts and scratches on his arms. "Can I sit here? I'm too tired to walk all the way to the front." asked the boy. "Sure. Welcome. There's one more person with me though." answered Sirius. "It's okay. No problem. Thank you." said the boy. James entered the compartment and saw the new boy and asked him, "Hey! Who are you? I'm James Potter!" The boy said, " I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. And you?", he asked Sirius. "He's Sirius, Remus. I hope we'll all be good friends at Hogwarts!" answered James because he saw Sirius was hesitating.

Soon, they all got to talking and found out more about each other. James happened to be a Quidditch fanatic and Remus seemed like a bookworm. Sirius was very charming and funny and was very witty too. Suddenly, the door of their compartment was pulled open very swiftly, and a boy hurriedly entered the compartment and closed the door behind him. He was sweating and whimpering in fear. Everybody looked puzzled. Remus calmly asked the boy, "What happened? Are you alright?", to which the boy replied, "The boys in the other compartment were bullying me and threatening to curse me! I ran away as fast as I could! Can I just sit here?". "Alright. No problem. What's your name?", said James. "Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew. Thanks a lot!", the boy answered and sat down with them.

At around evening, a witch with a trolley full of snacks knocked at their compartment. James went and bought some of everything the witch had and shared it with everybody. "You don't have to do this James", said Sirius. James smiled and simply said, "You all are my friends!".

Two compartments away, Lily and Severus were engaged in serious conversation. Lily was still feeling bad about what Petunia did at home and how she had insulted both her and Sev at the station. Severus was trying to console her by telling her stories about Hogwarts and all other good thing about the Magical World. They suddenly heard noises outside and saw a small mousey boy running along the corridors. He looked scared. Lily was worried that she'll also be bullied like that. "No Lily! Don't worry. I won't let anyone bully you ever. I promise I'll make sure you'll never feel like an outsider ever again", Severus said. Lily smiled at him and said, "Thank you Severus. Thank you very much." 

It was getting dark outside and so, they all changed into their Hogwarts robes knowing that they'll be arriving soon. True enough, the scarlet Hogwarts Express, pulled into Hogsmeade Station around supper time. They all got down and saw an enormous man calling out to the first-year students. "Firs' yers! Come ere! Follow me, firs' yers! Fall behind me! Come on! Firs'yers behind me!", shouted the man over the babble of hundreds of students. This man was Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He led the first years through a route which went winding ahead, from between huge trees. It was very dark and so, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter kept together. And a little way off from them Lily and Several huddled together due to the cold. Suddenly, the path opened out onto a vast lake and, atop the hill ahead, all of them got their first glimpse of Hogwarts! The huge castle with its turrets and towers and illuminated windows loomed over the Black Lake.

But how were they going to get to the castle? The answer came to them in the form of small boats with a room for 4 students in each boat. Hagrid took a whole boat for himself and the other students filed into the rest of them. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus got a boat for themselves and Severus and Lily shared a boat with two guys called Lucius and Theodore and when everyone was settled, Hagrid loudly said, "Forward!", and all the boats started moving towards the castle! The boats sailed smoothly on the glass like surface of the Black Lake and came to the edge of the castle grounds. All of them alighted the boats and went up to the Entrance Hall, where Hagrid left them to wait for someone else to guide them forward. Everyone had finally reached Hogwarts!


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall came and greeted the students and started explaining about the various houses. "Gryffindor House takes pride in recognizing the brave and the chivalrous, Ravenclaw house takes pride in taking in the clever and the intelligent, the Hufflepuff house takes pride in welcoming the loyal and the friendly while the Slytherin house takes pride in making part of it, the cunning and the ambitious. Now, you'll be led inside these doors and be sorted into your houses. Follow me." McGonagall explained and bid them to follow her.

The sorting ceremony began unceremoniously for Sirius as he was dreading as to which house, he'll be put in. But James was rather excited about being put into Gryffindor and had a huge smile plastered across his face. Remus looked weary as usual and Peter was cowering behind these three boys whom he wished would be his friends. A little bit away from them stood Severus and Lily. Severus was talking animatedly to Lily and said, " I hope we can be in the same house together Lily. I'll likely be in Slytherin!". Lily was lost in thoughts regarding the descriptions of the houses that Professor McGonagall had given. She heard Severus and frowned. She wasn't cunning or ambitious. "I don't know Sev. I don't think I'm exactly what Slytherin house is known for. But don't worry. Even if we are in different houses, we can still be best friends!" Lily said and beamed.

As the students were anticipating as to which house they'll be put in, Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started reading out names. "Aaronson, Henry"! "A small boy with curly brown locks stumbled forwards and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on him. After a while, the Hat yelled "Hufflepuff" and the Hufflepuff table cheered as Henry walked to them. "Avery, Jacob" was sorted into Slytherin along with "Mulciber, Lucas". "Aubrey, Bertram" and "Larson, Adrian" became Ravenclaws.

"Black, Sirius" rang through the hall and Sirius stepped forward nervously. As soon as he put on the Hat, the Hat said to him so only he could hear, "Clearly a Slytherin by blood and heritage. But not by mind and character. Hmmm...what do you think? Slytherin?". Sirius immediately thought, "Don't you dare!". The Hat chuckled in his hear and shouted to the hall, "Gryffindor!!!". Sirius was happy as well as scared all at once! He couldn't believe his luck! But he was also very worried as to what his parents would say! James and Lupin got sorted into Gryffindor too and the Hat took a long time to decide for Peter but in the end sorted him into Gryffindor as well.

Severus was obviously sorted into Slytherin, but he was disappointed when Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. He was even more furious when he saw a lanky boy with messy hair talk to her as she walked towards the red clad table. He cursed under his breath as he sat at his table with his head down in anger and disappointment. He didn't have much time to brood upon as the Headmaster had just got up to address the gathering.

"Welcome Students, to yet another year at Hogwarts! And welcome to the new students for their first year at this wonderful place of learning! I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'll not say any more just yet as I’m sure you are all are very hungry. So, I'll wind up here and give out the notices after the Welcome Feast! Chop chop! Dig in!" As soon as Professor Dumbledore said this, the golden plates filled with all kinds of food imaginable! Every first year was shocked beyond words! Even those who had Wizarding backgrounds could not contain their excitement even though they have heard about the Welcome Feast from their parents and siblings. Seeing it in person was really something!

Lily was sad to be away from Severus and was nervous too because she hadn't really met anyone else on the train. But this lanky and messy haired boy called James had tried to make her feel at ease. She smiled to herself. Maybe she'll be fine here after all. Sirius on the other hand was very nervous and was fiddling with the fork and spoon when a hand stopped his movements and he looked up. "Hey, you okay there? What happened? Why do you look so uneasy?" Lupin asked with worry in his eyes. "I- uh... it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Hehe". He laughed nervously. But Remus did not look like he was gonna let this go. So, Sirius sighed and said, "Can I tell you later? Please?" "Okay but be sure to tell me. I'm genuinely worried. And... Don't worry about being judged. I won't." Remus smiled. Sirius felt at ease when he saw Remus's tired eyes crinkle as he smiled. He had forgotten his worries momentarily.

James and Lily were trying to make Peter as comfortable as possible. Peter still seemed stunned and nervous by everything happening around him. Even more so than Lily. "So, Peter, you come from a family of Wizards?" Lily asked. "Y-yes", squeaked Peter. "And you're a Muggle-born?" James cut in. "Yes, I am", Lily said proudly and looked across the table for a moment. She could she Severus talking to a group of boys. They all looked serious for a bunch of 1st years getting to know each other. Lily was called back to the Gryffindor table by Peter's voice. "W-what are you s-staring at, Lily?" He asked hesitantly. "Oh! That! I was just looking at my friend. He got sorted into Slytherin. Back home, our homes are near each other's. We know each other from childhood." She beamed as she talked about her best friend Sev. 

But James, Peter and even Sirius and Remus who had started listening as soon as they heard the word 'Slytherin', looked uneasy. "What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Lily questioned worriedly. "It's just that uh…the Slytherin house does not have a... uh...a positive reputation. There was no Dark Wizard who wasn't a Slytherin. So..." Sirius trailed off. "But that doesn't mean your friend is gonna turn out as a Dark Wizard, Lily. He might just be ambitious. There are lot of good Slytherins too", Remus chimed in as he saw that Lily had become too upset on hearing Sirius. "Thank you, Remus. Thank you all for caring so much. I didn't know I'd already make friends on the very first night." She grinned happily, earning some chuckles from the rest of them.

After the Welcoming Feast, Dumbledore got up again to address the students. "I hope we all have filled bellies. I have a few notices to give out...The Dark Forest is forbidden for all the students unless you want to go on an adventure with no plans of returning. Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you about the list of Banned Items that has been put up on his office door. Also, for 2nd years and above, I would like to bring to your notice that a new tree has been planted on the grounds. It is a Whomping Willow so better beware of it and try not to get too close unless you want to fly to the Hospital Wing." He raised his eyebrows knowingly and looked at the crowd who were gaping at him. He was used to this, so he continued, "I think that is all. Have a great night!". At this there was a scattered applause as the students were confused whether to applaud or not. After that, the house heads got up and gave instructions to the prefects to lead the first years to the dorms. All the students went their ways and Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were among the happiest students that night.


	4. Classes and Clashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Severus adjust to life at Hogwarts and go through a long day - their First Instruction Day.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were extremely thrilled to find that they were going to be in the same room. It was a happy coincidence after all – they were four friends, they were in the same house, each room housed four people and what more joy than to find that all these odds were in their favor! Lily found herself paired with some kind and amiable girls to share a dorm with – what she didn’t know was that they were to strike a lifelong friendship. Alice Fortesque, Mary McDonald, Dorcas Meadows and Lily Evans became the roommates that everyone else was jealous of. Similarly, though he found friends in older boys at first, Snape thought he had been done well in being paired with Avery, Mulciber and Evan Rosier. Though they had some scuffles at first, the Slytherin in them barring its fangs, they came to an understanding that all their intentions and ideas were one and the same and that they needed those scuffles to identify that. After this epiphany, they became friends and later in the future, fellow Death-Eaters.

Breakfast next morning was a noisy affair – what with all the first years scrambling around on their First Instruction Day, and the rest of the students groaning in annoyance at the same, it was a sight of pure chaos. Students who were from Wizarding families came with some knowledge of how to get around in Hogwarts – but not all were successful in implementing their knowledge and got confused and lost in the huge castle. It so happened that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were among the many students who got lost and who should help them but Lily! James was thoroughly embarrassed at this and regretted bragging about his Hogwarts knowledge at breakfast today. Lily hadn’t said anything back then but had seemed to be mildly amused.

Now that he was following her with his mates snickering behind him, he realized she knew much more than he did! “How’d you- I mean, you seem to know your way around pretty well even though you haven’t heard about Hogwarts until you turned eleven. How’s that?” he quipped. Lily smiled as she replied, “Well, when I went to get all my books and other things, I picked up some extra books for more information as I wanted to know as much as it was possible to know about the Wizarding world. And I’ve read _Hogwarts: A History _quite a few times before coming here.” Remus was impressed and said, “That’s impressive Lily! I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t the best student in our year!” “Only next to Remus of course!” Sirius cheered from behind Remus and Peter whooped in enthusiasm. Now it was Remus’s turn to be embarrassed. “Why are you shy Remus? It’s a good thing! Don’t worry about it. We’ll outsmart the rest of them together!” chuckled Lily and that put an end to their current conversation. And as if on cue, they had reached their Transfiguration classroom too.

Soon as they entered the classroom, they realized that there was no professor there, but only a cat that was standing on the professor’s desk. They collectively ignored the cat, shuffled into their seats and started chattering. Suddenly, the cat jumped down from the desk. But as soon as it landed, it wasn’t a cat! It was Professor McGonagall! One of the girls shrieked in horror and Professor McGonagall looked at her pointedly through her oval spectacles and remarked, “It was just a bit of magic, which by the way you’re here to learn.” She cleared her throat and continued, “I’ll be teaching you Transfiguration, which by now you should have figured. The art of Transfiguration is one of the most highly complex and intricate branches of magic you will be taught at Hogwarts. You will be moving from very basic things like turning matchsticks into needles to vanishing objects and to finally conjuring objects out of thin air.”

At this point, James’ hand shot up and McGonagall nodded at him to proceed. “Won’t we be learning how to become Animagi like you?” McGonagall’s eyebrows shot up at the question, but she collected herself quickly enough and asked, “What is your name young man?” “James Potter, professor!” answered James. “Well Mr. Potter, the art of becoming Animagi is not something that is taught at Hogwarts. It is a long process and even requires Ministry approval.” Now turning to address the class collectively, she said, “So if anyone of you ever want to become Animagi remember that it can be done only after passing out of Hogwarts and that it should be done legally.” James heaved a quiet sigh and Sirius nudged him, “You really wanted to learn that huh?” James sighed again and it conveyed all Sirius needed to know.

McGonagall continued with the rest of the class and they got to know a lot of interesting things about Transfiguration right from the history of it till its application in real-life situations in the Wizarding world, thanks to Emeric Switch’s _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration. _After the bell went off, the Gryffindors hurried through the corridors of the castle to get to the grounds at it was time for their Flying lessons. But their happiness wavered a bit once they saw the Slytherins approaching the ground from the opposite direction. “Oh no! Do we have to learn Flying with the Slytherins?” groaned a boy from the back. “Come on, they can’t be that bad!” reasoned Lily. “No Lily, you don’t understand – the Gryffindors and Slytherins are longtime enemies and there’s no changing that fact.” James interjected. “Okay, okay fine, but let’s not harbor hatred without them doing anything at all!” said Lily, resigned.

Snape was walking to the grounds along with his friends when all of them noticed the Gryffindors. Snape almost groaned with the crowd before his eyes landed on Lily, his best friend! He rushed forward with the rest of his classmates, not only excited for flying, but also for meeting Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flying lesson will be continued in the next Chapter so stay tuned. I'm really sorry that I suck at updating but I'm never abandoning this work so keep in touch! Also, thank you so much for leaving Kudos. Do leave comments and let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
